Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział XVII
Nazajutrz rano opuścili komisarze, a z nimi i pan Skrzetuski, Nowosiółki, ale była to podróż opłakana, w której na każdym postoju, w każdym miasteczku groziła im śmierć, a wszędy spotykały gorsze od śmierci zniewagi, w tym właśnie gorsze, że komisarze wieźli w osobach swych powagę i majestat Rzeczypospolitej. Pan Kisiel rozchorzał tak, iż na wszystkich noclegach wnoszono go na saniach do domów i piekarni. Podkomorzy lwowski łzami się zalewał nad hańbą swoją i ojczyzny; kapitan Bryszowski również rozchorzał od bezsenności i pracy, więc miejsce jego zajął pan Skrzetuski i prowadził dalej ów nieszczęsny orszak wśród nacisku tłumów, obelg, gróźb, szarpaniny i bitew. W Białogrodzie znów zdawało się komisarzom, że ostatnia ich godzina nadeszła. Pospólstwo pobiło chorego Bryszowskiego, zamordowało pana Gniazdowskiego – i tylko przybycie metropolity na rozmowę z wojewodą wstrzymało rzeź już przygotowaną. Do Kijowa nie chciano wcale wpuścić komisarzy. Książę Czetwertyński wrócił 11 lutego od Chmielnickiego bez żadnej odpowiedzi. Komisarze nie wiedzieli, co dalej czynić, gdzie się obrócić. Powrót zagrodziły im ogromne watahy czekające tylko na zerwanie układów, aby wymordować poselstwo. Tłuszcza rozzuchwalała się coraz bardziej. Chwytano za lejce koni dragońskich i tamowano drogę; rzucano kamienie, kawały lodu i zmarznięte grudy śniegu do sań wojewody. W Gwozdowej Skrzetuski i Doniec musieli stoczyć krwawą bitwę, w której rozpędzili kilkaset czerni. Wyjechali znów chorąży nowogrodzki i Śmiarowski z perswazją do Chmielnickiego, by na komisję do Kijowa przybył, ale wojewoda małą miał nadzieję, ażeby mogli żywi do niego dojechać; tymczasem w Chwastowie musieli komisarze z założonymi rękoma patrzyć na tłumy mordujące jeńców obojej płci i wszelkiego wieku, których topiono w przeręblach, polewano wodą na mrozie, bodzono widłami lub obstrugiwano żywcem nożami. Takich dni upłynęło ośmnaście, zanim przyszła na koniec odpowiedź od Chmielnickiego, że do Kijowa przyjechać nie chce, ale w Perejasławiu czeka na wojewodę i komisarzy. Odetchnęli tedy nieszczęśni wysłańcy sądząc, że skończyła się już ich męka; jakoż przeprawiwszy się przez Dniepr w Trypolu, udali się na noc do Woronkowa, z którego sześć tylko mil było do Perejasławia. Wyjechał naprzeciw nich o pół mili Chmielnicki chcąc niby cześć poselstwu królewskiemu okazać, ale jakże zmieniony od owych czasów, w których się za ukrzywdzonego podawał – quantum mutatus ab illo! – jak słusznie pisał wojewoda Kisiel. Wyjechał bowiem w kilkadziesiąt koni, z pułkownikami, esaułami i muzyką wojskową, pod znakiem, buńczukiem i czerwoną chorągwią jakby książę udzielny. Orszak komisarski zatrzymał się natychmiast, on zaś przeskoczywszy do naczelnych sani, w których jechał wojewoda, patrzył czas jakiś w jego sędziwe oblicze; po czym uchylił trochę kołpaka i rzekł: – Czołem wam, panowie komisary, i tobie, wojewodo! Lepiej było dawniej zacząć ze mną traktaty, kiedy ja był mniejszy i siły własnej nie znał, ale że was korol do mene prisław, tak was wdzięcznym sercem w mojej ziemi przyjmuję... – Witaj, mości hetmanie! – odrzekł Kisiel. – Król jegomość posłał nas, byśmy ci jego łaskę ofiarowali i sprawiedliwość wyrządzili. – Za łaskę dziękuję, a sprawiedliwość już ja sam sobie ot tym na waszych szyjach wyrządził – tu uderzył się po szabli – i dalej wyrządzę, jeśli mnie nie ukontentujecie. – Nieuprzejmie nas witasz, mości hetmanie zaporoski, nas, wysłańców królewskich. – Ne budu howoryty na morozi, będzie na to lepszy czas – odparł szorstko Chmielnicki. – Puszczaj mnie, Kisielu, do swoich sani, bo wam chcę cześć wyrządzić i razem jechać. To rzekłszy, zsiadł z konia i zbliżył się do sani. Kisiel zaś usunął się ku prawej ręce, zostawiając wolną lewą stronę. Widząc to Chmielnicki zmarszczył się i krzyknął: – A ty mnie dawaj prawą rękę! – Jam senator Rzeczypospolitej! – A mnie co senator! Pan Potocki pierwszy senator i hetman koronny, a ja go mam w łykach razem z innymi i jutro, jeśli zechcę, na pal wbić każę! Rumieńce wystąpiły na blade policzki Kisiela. – Osobę króla tu przedstawiam! Chmielnicki zmarszczył się jeszcze mocniej, ale się pohamował i siadł po lewej stronie mrucząc: – Naj korol bude w Warszawie, a ja na Rusi. Nie dość ja, widzę, na karki wam nastąpił. Kisiel nie odrzekł nic, jeno oczy podniósł ku niebu. Miał on już przedsmak tego, co go czekało, i słusznie pomyślał w tej chwili, iż jeśli droga do Chmielnickiego była Golgotą, to posłowanie przy nim męką samą. Konie ruszyły do miasta, w którym grzmiało dwadzieścia dział i biły wszystkie dzwony. Chmielnicki jakby w obawie, by komisarze nie poczytali tych odgłosów za cześć wyłącznie im wyrządzoną, rzekł do wojewody: – Tak ja nie tylko was, ale i innych posłów przyjmował, których do mnie przysłano. I Chmielnicki mówił prawdę – istotnie bowiem poprzysyłano już do niego jakby do udzielnego księcia poselstwa. Wracając się spod Zamościa pod wrażeniem elekcji i klęsk przez litewskie wojska zadanych, nie miał hetman w sercu ani połowy tej pychy, ale gdy Kijów wyszedł naprzeciw niego ze światłem i chorągwiami, gdy akademia witała go „tamquam Moisem, servatorem, salvatorem, liberatorem populi de servitute lechica et bono omine Bohdan – od Boga dany” – gdy wreszcie nazwano go „illustrissimus princeps” – tedy, wedle słów współczesnych: „podniosła się tym bestia”. Poczuł istotnie swoją siłę i grunt pod nogami, jakiego dotąd mu niedostawało. Poselstwa zagraniczne były milczącym uznaniem zarówno jego potęgi, jak udzielności; stała przyjaźń Tatarów, opłacana większością zdobytych łupów i nieszczęsnym jasyrem; który ten wódz ludowy z ludu wybierać pozwolił – obiecywała poparcie przeciw każdemu nieprzyjacielowi; dlatego to Chmielnicki, uznający jeszcze pod Zamościem zwierzchnictwo i wolę królewską, obecnie wbity w pychę, przekonany o swej sile, o nieładzie Rzeczypospolitej, niedołęstwie jej wodzów, gotów był i na samego króla podnieść rękę marząc już teraz w posępnej swej duszy nie o swobodach kozackich, nie o powróceniu dawnych przywilejów Zaporożu, nie o sprawiedliwości dla siebie, lecz o państwie udzielnym, o czapce książęcej i berle. I czuł się panem Ukrainy. Zaporoże stało przy nim, bo nigdy pod niczyją buławą nie nurzało się tak we krwi i zdobyczy; dziki z natury lud garnął się do niego, bo gdy chłop mazowiecki lub wielkopolski bez szemrania dźwigał owo brzemię przewagi i ucisku, jakie w całej Europie nad „potomkami Chama” ciężyło, Ukrainiec razem z powietrzem stepów wciągał w siebie miłość swobody tak nieograniczonej i dzikiej, i bujnej, jak stepy same. Zali mu wola była chodzić za pańskim pługiem, gdy mu wzrok ginął w bożej, nie pańskiej pustyni, gdy zza porohów Sicz wołała na niego: „Kiń pana i chodź na wolę!” – gdy Tatar srogi uczył go wojny, przyzwyczajał oczy jego do pożogi i mordu, a ręce do broni? Zali nie było mu lepiej u Chmiela buszować i paniw rizaty niż grzbiet hardy giąć przed podstarościm?... A prócz tego lud garnął się do Chmiela, bo kto się nie garnął, w jasyr szedł. W Stambule za dziesięć strzał dawano niewolnika, za łuk w ogniu prażony – trzech, taka była ich mnogość. Więc czerń nie miała wyboru – i jeno pieśń dziwna po owych czasach została, którą długo potem następne pokolenia po chatach śpiewały, pieśń dziwna o owym wodzu, Mojżeszem zwanym: „Oj, szczob toho Chmila perwsza kula ne mynuła!” Niknęły miasteczka, miasta i wsie, kraj zmieniał się w pustkę i w ruinę, w jedną ranę, której wieki nie mogły wygoić – ale ów wódz i hetman tego nie widział czy nie chciał widzieć – bo on nigdy nic poza sobą nie widział – i rósł, i tuczył się krwią, ogniem, we własnym potwornym samolubstwie utopił własny lud, własny kraj – i oto wwoził teraz komisarzy do Perejasławia przy huku dział i biciu we dzwony, jak udzielny pan hospodar, kniaź. Jechali do jaskini lwa zwiesiwszy głowy komisarze i resztki nadziei w nich gasły, a tymczasem Skrzetuski jadąc poza długim szeregiem sani pilno rozpatrywał twarze pułkowników przybyłych z Chmielnickim, czy nie ujrzy między nimi Bohuna. Po bezowocnych poszukiwaniach nad Dniestrem, aż za Jahorlik, od dawna w duszy pana Jana dojrzał zamiar, jako ostatni jedyny sposób: wyszukania Bohuna i wyzwania go na walkę śmiertelną. Wiedział wprawdzie nieszczęsny rycerz, że w takim hazardzie Bohun może go bez walki zgładzić lub Tatarom oddać, ale lepiej o nim tuszył: znał jego męstwo i szaloną odwagę i prawie był pewien, że mając wybór, Bohun do walki o kniaziównę stanie. Więc układał sobie w swej rozdartej duszy cały plan, jako przysięgą Bohuna zwiąże, że na wypadek swej śmierci pozwoli Helenie odjechać. O siebie już pan Skrzetuski nie dbał i przypuszczając, że Bohun powie: „Jeśli zginę, tak ona ni dla mnie, ni dla ciebie” – gotów był i na to pozwolić i poprzysiąc ze swej strony, byle ją z wrażych rąk wyrwać. Niechby w klasztorze szukała na resztę żywota spokoju, on by go naprzód w wojnie, a potem, jeśliby polec nie przyszło, również pod habitem poszukał, tak jak go po prostu szukały w owych czasach wszystkie dusze bolejące. Droga zdawała się Skrzetuskiemu prosta i jasna, a gdy mu pod Zamościem myśl walki z Bohunem raz poddano, gdy poszukiwania w naddniestrzańskich komyszach zawiodły... droga ta wydała się i jedyną. Tym celem, znad Dniestru jednym tchem, nigdzie nie spoczywając, do komisarzy dążył, spodziewając się albo w otoczeniu Chmielnickiego, albo w Kijowie znaleźć niechybnie Bohuna, tym bardziej że wedle tego, co w Jarmolińcach mówił Zagłoba, watażka do Kijowa na ślub przy trzystu świecach miał zjechać. Ale próżno Skrzetuski szukał go teraz między pułkownikami. Znalazł natomiast wielu jeszcze z dawniejszych, spokojnych czasów znajomych, jako Dziedziałę, którego w Czehrynie widywał, jako Jaszewskiego, który od Siczy do księcia posłował, jako Jarosza, dawnego księcia setnika, i Naokołopalca, i Hruszę, i wielu innych, więc postanowił się ich pytać. – To my dawni znajomi – rzekł zbliżając się do Jaszewskiego. – Ja ciebie w Łubniach znał, ty kniazia Jaremy łycar – odpowiedział pułkownik. – My w Łubniach pili razem i hulali. A co twój kniaź porabia? – Zdrów. – Na wiosnę nie będzie on zdrów. Oni się z Chmielnickim jeszcze nie spotkali, ale się spotkają i musi jednemu pójść na pohybel. – Komu Bóg przysądzi. – No, Bóg na naszego bat'ka Chmiela łaskaw. Już twój kniaź na Zadnieprze, na swój tatarski brzeg, nie wróci. U Chmielnickiego bohato mołojców – a u kniazia co? Szczery on żołnir – ale i nasz bat'ko Chmielnicki szczery żołnir. A ty już nie u kniazia w chorągwi? – Z komisarzami jadę. – No, ja rad, że ty stary znajomy. – Jeśliś ty rad, tak ty mnie przysługę oddaj, a ja ci wdzięczen będę. – Jaką przysługę? – Powiedz ty mi, gdzie jest Bohun, ten sławny ataman, dawniej z perejasławskiego pułku, któren dziś musi już między wami wyższą pewnie mieć szarżę. – Milcz! – odpowiedział groźnie Jaszewski. – Szczęście twoje, że my starzy znajomi i że ja pił z tobą, bo inaczej już by ja ciebie tym oto buzdyganem na śniegu rozciągnął. Skrzetuski spojrzał na niego zdumiony, ale jako był człowiek prędkiej rezolucji, więc buławę w ręku ścisnął. – Czyś oszalał? – Nie oszalał ja ani ci nie chcę grozić, jeno taki jest rozkaz Chmiela, iż jeśliby ktokolwiek z was, choćby który z komisarzy, o co spytał – żeby go na miejscu ubić. Nie uczynię ja tego, to inny uczyni, dlatego ostrzegam cię z życzliwości. – Toż ja w swojej prywatnej sprawie pytam. – No, wszystko jedno. Chmiel rzekł nam, pułkownikom, i kazał innym powtórzyć: „Choćby który o drwa do pieca albo o potaż pytał, ubić go.” Ty to powtórz swoim. – Dziękuję–ć za dobrą radę – rzekł Skrzetuski. – Ciebie jednego ja przestrzegł, a innego Lacha pierwszy by rozciągnął. Umilkli. Już też orszak dotarł do bram miasta. Oba boki drogi i ulice roiły się od czerni i zbrojnego kozactwa, które ze względu na obecność Chmielnickiego nie śmiało rzucać przekleństw i brył śniegu do sani, ale które spoglądało ponuro na komisarzów ściskając pięście lub głownie szabel. Skrzetuski, sformowawszy w czwórki dragonów, podniósł głowę i dumnie a spokojnie jechał przez szeroką ulicę, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na groźne spojrzenia tłumów; w duszy tylko myślał, jak wiele potrzeba mu będzie zimnej krwi, zaparcia się siebie i chrześcijańskiej cierpliwości, by tego, co zamierzył, dokonać i nie utonąć po pierwszym kroku w tym morzu nienawiści. Ogniem i mieczem 50